Arithmetic processing performed after conversion of analog data into digital data requires massive arithmetic processing. As a result, it is difficult to shorten the time for the arithmetic processing. Thus, a variety of methods for performing arithmetic processing without converting analog data into digital data, as in analog data processing performed by a brain where a neuron is a fundamental component, have been proposed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an arithmetic circuit that can simultaneously execute independent nonlinear transformation processing and weighting processing.